Bowing to His Queen
by HistoricalRomanceWriter
Summary: Sequel to the Ocean Between Us. Britta isn't ready to get married at sixteen, but as the daughter of a Viking chieftain, it's what's expected of her. She doesn't want the responsibility of being a wife, but little does she know of what burden she will soon have to carry. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**This is the sequel of The Ocean Between Us, so if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you go read that first. Enjoy! :) **

The ocean was a beautiful, sparkling expanse that surrounded me. I was in a ship with my family, on our way to Ireland. My heart thudded with excitement and I shifted on my feet, tired of standing still at the front of the longship.

My mother came to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I have something I want to talk to you about, Britta."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her with a smile.

"Well, you're sixteen now," she started, and put a little space between us. "It's time that we find you a husband,"

My stomach tightened, but not in fear. "I know. I know how things work. I've been expecting this."

"Are you unhappy, Britta? Because if you are, I'm sure you can wait, if you want to." She took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No, I'm not unhappy. I'm a bit nervous for the future."

"You'll be alright. You're my girl," she said gently and kissed my cheek. "I still have to tell you the sad part. This will be your last trip to Ireland before you are married. And I doubt your husband will allow you to visit again."

"So you're saying that this is the last time I will see my grandmother and my aunt and uncle?" I folded my arms over my chest and faced her.

She nodded, her eyes sad.

I inhaled a deep breath and smiled. "Fine. It's time for me to be a woman."

My mother smiled and went to sit in the back of the ship by my father. I leaned forward and rested my hands on the edge of the ship. I felt happy and sad at the same time, and that was completely confusing.

[][][]

Ireland was a magical place. There was a meadow behind my grandmother's cottage, and as I walked along the stream that ran through the middle, I remembered how when I was young, my mother told me that my eyes were the color of the spirit of Ireland. It took me a long time to understand what she meant.

Sighing, I sat by the stream and pulled my knees up to my chest. The weather was warm and comfortable. Fall would be coming soon. Which meant I needed to find a husband soon, for all weddings take place in the fall in Norway.

The idea of having a husband made me feel like a frozen stone sat in my stomach. Was I even ready for that?

My parents had a good marriage, and their lovemaking was no secret. It was hard to have privacy in a longhouse, where my parents' bedroom was only a few feet away from where I slept.  
I saw how marriage worked, how both people had to respect each other and love each other and forgive each other. I understood marriage, but was I ready for my own?

I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder to see my brother Toki coming.

"Hey there, Britta," he said and sat beside me, ruffling my hair. "Are you well?"

I rested my chin on my knees. "Yes. I've just got many things on my mind."

"Like marriage?" He asked, looking out over the rolling grass on the meadow.

"Yes," I said again. "Tell me Toki, am I beautiful? Not as your sister, but as a woman to a man?"

He looked at me and grinned. "You are very beautiful. Your eyes could ensnare any man who crosses your path."

I rolled my eyes. Surely he was jesting. "Really?"

"I'm serious! Don't worry, Britta, your looks will please any man." He patted my hand and fell quiet. I leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you, Toki," I sighed, feeling better because of his kind words.

"I love you too, sister." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about anything. If you find the right man, everything will be perfect."

"Toki...Are men gentle? I mean, if they know that their wife is a maiden?" I asked, blushing. I wanted to ask a man this question, and I'd rather ask Toki than my father.

Toki laughed and hugged me close. "Yes, silly girl. If he cares for you, he will do everything he can to be gentle. Like I said, don't worry."

"Do you think I would make a good mother?" I asked, putting some room between us.

"I do. Now stop asking questions. You're fine." He patted my knee.

We sat in silence for a while, then I finally got to my feet. "We are here to see our family. We should go back."

We walked slowly back to my grandmother's cottage. It made me very sad when I remembered that this would be my last visit to Ireland. All I would have to remind me of this place was the color of my eyes.

We stayed for nearly a month with my family and I enjoyed my time there, but I was homesick and I wanted to say goodbye and forget about them. Not because I didn't love Kalin and my grandmother, but because it was time for me to move on.

Those goodbyes did come and I kissed my Irish family one last time and climbed into the longship, standing at the front of the ship as I gazed out over the clear water. My father came to my side.

"How are you, Britta?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine. all my friends have been married away, and I know what to expect. It's life."

My father rested his hand on my head. "You've got your mother's wisdom, you do."

_We'll see about that._

_[][][]_

Through the whole journey home, I was able to keep myself from crying or feeling too worried, but my first night home I couldn't hold in my sobs. I was scared of the future, about leaving home and running my own household, and learning to please a husband. It all seemed so overwhelming.

My mother heard my sobs and invited me to sit outside under the night sky with her.

"Talk to me, baby girl," she said once we were sprawled out in the grass, staring up at the moon.

I told her about my fears and my dreams. "I want a man who will hold me close at night and who will sing to me. Someone who with cherish me and make me happy."

"All right, then, Britta. Your father and I will find a man like that. You know I won't let you marry a brute." She took hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How long do I have? How much time?" I asked, feeling my chest tighten. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give up being a care-free maiden.

"Well, your father has told me of a young man in need of a wife up North. The young man's father is a friend of ours. He told his son about you and he expressed interest. I've met this boy, once when he was younger. He seemed to be quite a wonderful person. Would you like to meet him?" she asked, smiling at me.

"I suppose I would. What is his name?" I folded my arms under my head, watching as a falling star streaked across the sky.

"His name is Oden." She sat up and looked down at me. "He is twenty one years old."

I sat up and twisted a few strands of grass between my fingers. "I guess I would like to meet him. Soon," I said, feeling my heart start to pound in excitement. "Tell me what you know about him."

"Let me start by telling you how I met his parents and why I trust them. There was an attack on our village a month or two after Toki was born, and I was captured in the attack. These other Norsemen took me back to their village and held me for ransom. But some time passed and your father didn't come for me." She paused, emotion making her voice thick.  
"The man who captured me tried to have his way with me by force. But the wife of the chieftain of this village saw and stopped him, taking me back with her to her family's longhouse and cared for me, giving me a place to stay for the night. Her name was Alwilda, and she is Oden's mother. She helped me escape to Ireland, where your father finally came and found me. I trust them, and even love them. Their son will be a perfect husband for you."

My mother's story comforted me, and I trusted her. Who knew, maybe this could be an adventure, a chance to explore and start a new life.

**Thanks for reading! Today is my sixteenth birthday, so give me some sweet sixteen love and leave me a review! Have a good week, y'all! :) - Em**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks later we arrived in Oden's village. It was close to the mountains, and the people seemed mostly like farmers, and not as much raiders, as my village was.

It's people were friendly and welcomed us with food and water. It was exciting to me that these people might become my friends.

They led us to the chieftain's home, and Oden's father greeted mine with loud greetings and a bear hug.

I was eager to meet Oden and shifted on my feet while the two men talked. My mother stood on one side of me, and my aunt Halla on the other. She was one of my favorite people in the world. She always knew what to say when I came to her with a problem or a question.

Oden's father turned to me and smiled. "Welcome, daughter of Asvald!"

I gave a nod and smiled. My stomach turned fron nervousness.

A young man stepped out of the longhouse and I caught my breath. He was tall and lean, but what really caught my eye was his flaming red hair. His eyes were a deep blue. And he smiled when he met my gaze.

"You must be Britta," he said and stood in front of me. I had to tilt my head back to look at him. "That is a beautiful name."

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair beind my ear. "Thank you, Oden."

He gave a nod and reached for my hand. I offered it to him and he lifted it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back before releasing it. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"As am I," I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

He seemed to sense my nervousness. "Would you are to take a walk while our parents agree on how much we are worth?" He smiled, joking with me.

"I would love to," I said and placed my hand on his arm as we started away from the longhouse. Halla winked at me and I blushed.

We walked in silence for a while, and I tried to remain relaxed and calm.

"Tell me about yourself," he finally said, breaking the quiet between us.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, feeling like a fool.

"What are your passions? What do you like to do?" he asked, smiling down at me. He was friendly and easy to be with, I realized. I felt almost comfortable with him.

It seemed odd to me that he would even care. "Well, I like to swim and climb trees. And I love to sing."

"I like to sing as well," he said and we came to a stop under a tall tree. I leaned against it's trunk and Oden stood in front of me. His shoulders were broad, but he was not hugely muscular, but he wasn't skrawny at all, either. He was somewhere in the middle.

"Maybe we can sing together sometime," I said softly and gave him a shy smile.

"I would love that." He retuned to smile. Mmm, he was handsome. That smile seemed to make my heart flutter. I remembered that I would be making a choice if I would marry him on our return to the village. How could I make such a choice in such a small space of time?

"Are you aware of how the wedding ceremony works?" He asked gently, reaching out to touch my arm lightly.

I nodded and began to blush. "Of course I do."

"Good." He gave a nod and held my gaze for several moments before looking away. "I know this seems like a rash choice, but you and I both have been raised preparing for this moment. But I want to ask you now, away from your mother and father. Would you consider me a man worthy of your hand in marriage?"

My heart pounded so hard I thought it might jump right out of my chest. I looked down at my feet and tried to take a few deep breaths. "You seem like a nice man and my parents spoke very well of you." I forced myself to look into his eyes. I was a good judge of people. Something I picked up from my mother. Usually I could look into a person's face and see what kind of man he was.

Looking into Oden's face, I saw no sign of ill will or evil. His eyes were gentle and pure, not a single bit of lust or greed in that deep ocean of blue. I was already falling for him. Maybe that was a good sign.

I nodded. "All right, Oden. I will be your...wife."

His smile grew wider. "I am truly honored, Britta. You are a fine woman indeed."

We returned to our familes and told them of our agreement. Our fathers had worked out the price of the dowry and the bride-price, and with a shake of their hands before the witnesses, it was done. I was going to be Oden's wife.

My family stayed in a longhouse in the village with another family. They were kind people and made sure we were comfortable and well fed. But I couldn't relax, and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even eat. My wedding would be happening by the end of the week.

My mother tried to get me to talk to her, but I pushed her away. She wouldn't understand. She was not born here and she didn't understand the customs.

But my aunt Halla also reached out to me. "Do you want to walk with me?"

I nodded, though I felt too tired and weak to move from lack of sleep and food. We walked through the calm forest and I breathed in the refreshing smell of nature.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Feel free to ask me anything," she said without pressuring me.

"Did I agree too quickly? I mean, I saw him and he was beautiful, and I wanted him." I blushed, looking at my feet as we walked.

I expected Halla to laugh at me but she didn't. "No, I think you made the right choice. You are attracted to him and that is very important in a relationship. But looks aren't everything, either. Does he have good character?"

I looked at her. "See, that's the problem. He treated me well when we met and was very respectful, but that could all be a show. I don't _know_ him."

"Well, I have known him for a while myself. This village and ours have always been allies and friends. Though they attached our village a few years before you were born, we made peace since Oden's mother helped your mother escape to Ireland. He's a good man, Britta, and he comes from a good family. Take my word for it." She reached out and gave my hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"Halla, I don't want to give up being young and happy and care-free," I said passionatly, fighting tears.

"Just because you are getting married doesn't mean that everything will change. Yes, you will have to care for your husband and your household, but you can still go swimming and run through meadows."

I nodded and blinked away my tears. "Right. Some things will not change."

"You will like having a husband. He'll be a shoulder to cry on, and he'll keep you from being lonely. You will share your heart with him and he will share his with you. He'll keep you warm at night and you'll have someone to laugh with. Trust me, marriage is a beautiful thing." She smiled at me and I knew she was being truthful with me.

"I'll make the best of it. How long does it take to fall in love?" I asked, coming to a stop.

She faced me and took hold of my hands. "It can take years or it can take days. There is no time limit for love, sweet one. Really, it's your choice to love your husband. It'll grow every day if you water it."

I nodded, though I was unsure. "I think I need some time alone."

Halla kissed my cheek and headed back toward the village. I went to a log and sat down, resting my chin in my hands. Everything was going so fast, I hardly had time to think about anything. Girls were married at my age or even younger, and most were happy. Most men treated their wives well, for it they didn't, their wives had the choice to leave, taking with them some of their husband's money and a portion of their lands.

Attraction could be a start for love, couldn't it?

I heard a twig snap and my eyes darted to find the source of the noise. Oden was coming down the path. I was tempted to jump behind the log and hide, but that seemed foolish and childish. So I sat and waited for him to see me.

"I saw you come this way," he said as he came toward me. His face was a bit red from the chilly breeze, and his deep blue eyes sparkled. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course," I said, my voice much calmer than I felt.

He sat next to me, and I could almost feel the warmth from his body. "We only have a few more days until the wedding. I was hoping we could try to get comfortable with one another in that time."

How on earth could be get comfortable in only a few days? I glanced at him, and he grinned at me. My heart did a jig in my chest. I looked away, blushing. Oden was respectful of my space and did not try to touch me, and I noticed. It was kind of nice, but it made me wonder if he desired me.

"I mean, I certainly need to be comfortable with you. You'll be seeing me naked soon," he said and my eyes darted to his. He was grinning, his eyes mischievous. He was jesting with me.

I liked how he didn't say anything about me being naked in front of him. It was like he knew that would make me hide in my shell and never come out. "Well, you seem pleasing enough with clothes on," I said with a small smile, teasing him back.

He chuckled, then grew serious. "Tell me of your plans. What do you want from this marriage?"

_Odd. Most men wouldn't care about that, would they?_ "I want to be cherished and loved, along with having your respect. I don't ever want to be struck in any way, and if you do ever hit me, I will leave. Someday I'll want children, but not for a while because I feel I am too young to be a mother. More than anything, I want you to be there for me." I looked into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't think I was silly or stupid.

He nodded, and smiled. "All right. Of course I'd never hit you, and I'm sure it won't be hard for me to love and cherish you." He reached out and touched my face. "I will be there for you, I swear."

My heart melted at his words. My body heated from his touch. If my heart was leading me in the right direction, it seemed I made a good choice when I agreed to be his wife. "What about you, Oden? What do you expect of me?"

His hand stayed on my cheek, his eyes meeting mine. "I expect only what you are willing to give."

I smiled and he smiled back. My heart fluttered again. "Will you kiss me, Oden?"

"Mmm, gladly," he murmured and pressed his lips gently to mine. I was unsure of myself, as I'd never kissed anyone before. His hand moved to the back on my neck to hold me in place, but his lips were soft and undemanding against mine.

I whimpered and scooted closer. The taste of his lips enticed me, and I wanted more.

But instead he pulled back and removed his hands. "We'll take things slow."

I nodded, though my heart was still pounding and my body was still heated. "We don't have a lot of time."

Oden ran his fingers through my hair. "I know. Everything will be fine, though."

I remembered that I had only known Oden for a day and I put some room between us. "Ahem. Yes, it will. I think...I need to go back to my family now."

"Sure," he said and stood. I stood as well and started to turn toward the path that led to the village. Oden caught my arm and I faced him again, my heart doing it's dance once more.

"I am looking forward to our wedding. I hope you are too." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. A thrill went straight down my spine, all the way to my feet.

"I am," I said before darting away down the path.

As I found my way back to the village, I found myself searching for the ocean. Of course we were too far inland to see the ocean, but I was longing for it.

The village was beautiful. Most of the houses' roofs were covered in sod, unlike my own village in that way. The houses had more rooms, and seemed to offer a bit more privicy. I wondered which one would become my own.

My father was speaking to one of his friends, but when he saw me, and said goodbye and came my way.

"How's my girl?" He asked, ruffling my hair. I smacked his hand away, but giggled. My father always did that.

"I am well," I said softly and wrapped my arm around his waist to give him a hug from the side.

"Are you ready to become a wife?" He asked and I sighed. I was getting tired of these questions.

"Yes, why?" I pulled away from him, annoyed. _Was everyone asking me if I was ready because they didn't think I was ready?_

Father shrugged and smiled down at me. "Just making sure."

I looked up at the sky. The sun was past it's peak. The day was slipping by. I had two more days before my wedding would take place.

That night I couldn't sleep, so I sat outside the house and watched the moon, which was nearly full. My stomach was in a tight knot as I thought about Oden and becoming his wife. And I would have to say goodbye to my family soon, for they would leave as soon as the feasting was over.

The night was quiet and still, with no breeze. Once again I longed for the ocean. Or maybe I was just longing for something familiar.

I slipped back inside the longhouse and went to my mother, who was curled up beside my father. I lifted the blanket and snuggled up to her.

Her eyes opened and she started, then realized it was me. I closed my eyes and tucked my feet between her lower legs for warmth. I had done that since I was a child and it always helped me fall asleep. She draped her arm over my waist and kissed my forehead, then fell back asleep with a sigh.

I smiled, but my heart ached. My mother was allowing this last act of childhood, but soon I would be snuggled against my husband for warmth and not my mother, and that scared me. My heart was beating fast and I calmed myself by breathing in the scent of my mother and my father, my family.

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Thoughts on this chapter? Please leave a review for me! Love all around, xoxo - Em**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning I awoke with a start. This was my last day of freedom. Tomorrow would be spent on preparing me for the wedding, and the day after that was my wedding day.

My mother and Halla were busy preparing the foods for the feast, and they asked for my help.

So I stayed with them and made the stew and roasted a few ducks and chickens. My mind wandered a few times and I ended up burning most of what I was trying to cook.

Finally my mother shooed me away and I went outside to search for Oden.

When I couldn't find him, I decided to search for a nearby meadow for me to play in before that became something of the past.

The woods were calm and quiet except from the crunch of leaves under my feet. The air smelled of dirt and rotting wood, and of rain. I breathed deeply and smiled. The trees were turning gold, and as the sunlight filtered through the leaves, I felt warmed to my toes, as if I were in some magical land.  
After walking for a while, I broke out of the trees into a clearing. The view was beautiful. I could see the peaks of the mountains covered in snow. Across the clearing were more trees.

Feeling content, I fell to the ground, lying in the yellowing grass. This would become my secret place.

A chilly breeze tickled my hair and made it dance. I had never felt so wonderfully alone in all my life. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"The sky is dark and the hills are white

As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;

And this is the song the storm-king sings,

As over the world his cloak he flings:

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"

He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:

"Sleep, little one, sleep."

On yonder mountain-side a vine

Clings at the foot of a mother pine;

The tree bends over the trembling thing,

And only the vine can hear her sing:

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;

What shall you fear when I am here?

Sleep, little one, sleep."

The king may sing in his bitter flight,

The pine may croon to the vine to-night,

But the little snowflake at my breast

Liketh the song I sing the best,

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;

Weary thou art, anext my heart;

Sleep, little one, sleep."

The last note echoed, and sent a chill down my back. The ground was starting to feel hard and cold under me and I saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"No, come back," I whispered as the sun started to sink in the western sky. I was dreading tomorrow, where I would spend the day in the bathhouse washing away my maidenhood while listening to my mother and Halla explain the ways of men to me. _Great._

I got to my feet and raced through the woods, because I didn't want to be out there in the dark. Of course, I'd explored my own woods in the dark and knew all the paths and trails by heart, but this wasn't my forest.

It was dark by the time I reached the village and I saw that Oden was waiting for me by the longhouse.

"Hello there," I said as I approached.

"You stayed out very late. There are dangers in the woods, you know," Oden said and I tried not to make a face. I could take care of myself. "Bears and wolves are just waiting for a green-eyed meal." He laughed and I smiled.

"Well, nothing took a bite out of me," I joked back, showing him my arms. "All in one piece, I believe."

"I was going to take you riding today but you disappeared," Oden said and I winced.

"I do not like horses and I try not to ride them unless I have to," I said, shuddering at the thought of being on one of those huge animals.

"At least I know one more thing about you now. No, two things. You love being out in nature and being alone, and you don't like horses." He winked at me.

"I do love being in the woods and playing in the meadows," I admitted with a smile.

Oden came closer and picked some leaves and twigs out of my hair. "It's a good thing you'll be spending the day bathing tomorrow."

I raised my eyes to his. "Will you be thinking of me?" I knew I was being suggestive, and I liked it.

It was hard to see his eyes in the dark. "You know I will be."

I stood on my tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips before darting into the longhouse and into my bed. For the first time in a while, I fell deeply asleep.

The next morning my aunt Halla woke me and gave me an oatmeal cake. "Hurry now, we have much to do."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Waking up in the morning was never something I was good at. I tried to nibble on the cake but my stomach was rejecting it.

My mother sat behind me and started combing the knots out of my hair. "Oden was afraid you tried to run away yesterday. He cares about you."

"Well, I wasn't running away. It was my last day of freedom and I wanted to spend it alone," I said, feeling grumpy, and took a bite of the oatmeal cake, almost gagging on it. I knew if I tried to stay in the hot bathhouse all day with nothing in my stomach, I would make myself sick.

"Whatever the reason, you need to start thinking about the other people in your life. You should have spent the day trying to bond with Oden and his parents," my mother continued talking but I stopped listening. I rolled my eyes and Halla tried not to laugh.

They walked me to the bathouse, where Oden's mother was waiting for us. The wooden hut was filled with steam and I started sweating within seconds of being inside it. The three women huddled around me and started removing my dress.

I let them strip me, and tried not to be embarrassed. We all looked basically the same, anyway.

We sat on wooden benches and sweated. I was already eager to be finished. It was a waste to spend such a nice day inside.

"We want to give you some advice for your wedding night," my mother started and I groaned inwardly. I stared at my feet and blocked out her voice. Maybe I should've listened to her but I didn't want to hear about the way of a man with a maid. I understood all that.

But a certain part of her speech caught my attention. "There will be a fair amount of pain and possibly even some bleeding," my mother said.

"I thought lovemaking is pleasurable," I said, feeling slightly concerned. "You make plenty of noise when father fucks you." I couldn't help it. My temper was short from nerves and the heat of the longhouse.

"Watch your tongue, young lady," my mother warned. Her face was red and it wasn't from the heat. "It's only uncomfortable for the first few times, and then it gets better."

"Ah," I said and went back to not listening. My aunt Halla looked at me and shook her head, trying not to laugh. Honestly, I wasn't too concerned about being in Oden's bed. I was more concerned about having responsibilities than about losing my maidenhead.

"Mother, I know you're only trying to help. But I'm sure I'll be fine," I said and forced a smile.

"Have you ever seen a man's aroused member?" Halla asked me, cocking an eyebrow.

I looked away, blushing. "No, of course not."

"Hmm. Then I suggest you stop acting like you know what you're talking about and listen to what we have to say," Halla said firmly. She was my favorite person in the world, but she wasn't afraid of giving tough love. Maybe I'd even thank her for it later.

So I listened to them talk of lovemaking and babies and household duties. My head ached by the time they were finished and I was about ready to scream.

Finally they were done giving me advice and I was able to get into my bath. Halla washed my hair for me. The soap and the water were infused with scented oils that were supposed to make me more fertile.

Once I was out of the bath, I was taken to a tub filled with cold water. My overheated body protested against the icy water and I shivered after I got out. My mother helped me into a new dress. I wouldn't be wearing any of my clothes from home from now on. That kind of made me sad. I gave my old dress a soft caress before Oden's mother took it away.

When I stepped out of the bathhouse, I saw that most of the day was gone. I gave a sigh and started to head back to the longhouse. I wanted some food and then I wanted to sleep.

I was coming around the corner of the forge when I heard the voices of my father and Oden. I peeked from behind the corner at them, then ducked behind again, listening to their talk.

"She means everything to me, Oden," my father was saying. "I'm trusting you to care for her and love her."

"Yes, sir," Oden said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Britta will always have a place in my heart, even when I give her to you. You'll understand one day when you have a daughter of your own. Just remember, son, she was mine before she was yours. If you treat her wrong, I'll take her back," my father said and I smiled, feeling tears start to prick at my eyes.

"I understand," Oden said and I turned, taking another route to the longhouse. It was too painful for me to listen to my father talk like that. I didn't them to leave. I wanted to stay my father's little girl.

Sunlight danced across my face and urged me to wake. I cracked open an eye and saw that the sun was up. My mother and Halla were gone, probably at the hall that was connected to the longhouse where my wedding feast would take place. I had expected them to be here when I woke up, but it was still early. I usually slept until later in the day. I quickly found one of my old dresses and put it on, knowing I was going against custom, but I wanted to sneak of to my secret place before the wedding. I wished for just another few hours alone.

The village was filled with guests who came to celebrate the marriage and everyone was in a joyful mood. Their excitement spread to me, but I still wanted some time alone, so I tried to get into the woods unseen.

Then my brother appeared right in my path. "Britta! What are you doing out here?" He asked, throwing up his hands.

"I needed to take a walk," I snapped, angry at him for spoiling my plans. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"There's no time. Come, let's find mother so she can get you ready." He took hold of my arm and walked with me to find our mother.

Of course we found her at the hall, helping prepare for the feast.

"Oh! Britta! Come, we'll get you dressed," my mother said and they rushed me back to the longhouse, where they changed me out of my old dress and into my new one, which was a beautiful shade of green.

"Now...to be sure you don't wear it again..." Oden's mother, Alwilda said as she tossed it into the fire. For some odd reason, I felt like she was burning my childhood.

My mother brushed my hair so it laid flat against my back, and she kissed my cheek. "Are you ready to wed your groom?"

I trembled, but tried tried to hide it. "Of course."

The whole village was empty as we walked to the grove of trees where the wedding would take place.

My legs shook as we walked. Halla took my hand and gave it a squeeze. The bridal crown was heavy on my head and I was ready to take it off. But that crown wouldn't be leaving my head until I was settled in my marriage bed, when Oden would remove it.

I gasped, and Halla squeezed m hand again. "Just breathe, Britta. You'll be alright," she whispered to me.

We came up a hill and I saw the crowd of people under the grove of trees. They turned and saw me coming, and let out a cheer before parting the way for me. It was then I saw Oden.

He was handsome in a blue shirt that set off his hair and eyes, and his smile made me relax quite a bit. My fear turned into excitement.

I went to his side and he took my hand in his, giving it a squeeze. He leaned close and whispered, "Are you ready to become my wife?"

A pleasant shiver ran down my spine. We faced the crowd, who were all smiling at us. I was thankful for the familiar faces of my family, otherwise I would have felt lost among all those strangers.

A few elders of the village were standing at a nearby alter with a goat, a sow, and a horse. The spiritual leader of the village slit the stallion's throat and caught the blood in a bowl. My grip on Oden's hand tightened as my eyes teared up in pity for the animal.

The spiritual leader placed the bowl on the altar and dipped a bundle of twigs into the blood, and came toward Oden and me. He flicked the bundle, so blood sprayed on both of us. I tried not to make a face. The blood was still warm.

"Nasty," I hissed under my breath as I looked down at the blood stains on my beautiful new blue dress.

The man went on to sprinkle the guests in blood, giving them the blessings of the gods.

Oden then turned to a boy who was standing at his side, holding the family sword. He took the sword from the boy and held it out to me. "This is the sword of my ancestors, and now I trust it to you to keep it safe until our son will give it to his own bride," he said, his voice deep and loud for all the guests to hear.

I took the sword and passed it to Halla, then took my family sword, which my father had used in all his past raids. I silently placed the sword in Oden's hands, which signified the transfer of my protection from my father to Oden.

Oden placed a ring on the tip of the sword I had given him and held it out to me. I took it and slid it on my finger, both my hands shaking.

My father had given me a ring to give to Oden and I pulled it out of my pocket, and once again took Oden's sword in my hands, placing the ring on the tip like Oden had done. The sword was heavy and my hands were sweaty, making it difficult for me to hold to.

He received the ring and slid it on his finger, and then we both placed our hands on the hilt of his sword, and we said our vows. My voice was shaky, but I said everything I needed to say without too much stuttering.

Next was the race back to the hall. I had looked forward to this part. Oden and I went to the top of the hill which overlooked the village below. My family members gathered behind me, and Oden's family did the same.

"Go!" Oden shouted and we took off at the same time. My feet flew over the ground, as my body was fit for running after all the time I spent in the forest climbing and playing.

Oden started to fall behind. his legs were longer, but he had more weight to carry. I laughed and ran faster until I reached the hall. I leaned against its side, gasping for air. Oden met me there and smiled at me as he caught his breath.

"Nicely done, wife," he said and my heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he had called me wife.

The rest of the guests arrived a few seconds later and I moved to enter the hall. Oden blocked my way with his sword, then held out his hand to help me step inside. I took it and ducked into the hall, and Oden followed me inside. Once all the guests were inside, Oden raised his sword and plunged it into a pillar of the hall.

He pulled the sword out and examined the gash. "It's deep." He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. "We'll have many children."

I blushed and went to a large bowl of mead, and took a drinking horn and filled it with the sweet drink. Oden had seated himself at a table and I went to him, my legs still shaking. I held out the horn to him.

"May you be blessed with good health all the days of your life. May the gods always protect you in battle. May all your days be filled with happiness and peace," I murmured softly, meaning ever word I said. Oden took it and raised it up, a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips. "To Odin," he said, blessing it to our strongest god, his namesake. After taking a sip, he passed the cup to me.

I lifted it high. "To Freyja. May we be blessed with many fine children." I placed the cup against my lips and drank every last drop, leaving me feeling light-headed.

When I was seated next to Oden, he took his hammer from his belt and laid it across my lap. "Bring the Hammer the bride to bless: on the maiden's lap lay ye Mjolnir; in Frigga's name then our wedlock hallow," he said, blessing me in the formal way.

Oden removed the hammer and the feasting began. For the first time in days, I was able to really eat. Everything smelled and looked so good, I couldn't get enough.

Music filled the hall and people clapped and sang along. I loved music and I hummed as I ate. If anything could make me feel comfortable, it was music and food.

The horse meat from the sacrifice was brought in to roast over the fire, and the delicious smell filled the hall.

"Are you having a good time?" Oden asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

I nodded and grinned. "Yes, I'm having a wonderful time."

Oden grinned and returned his attention to his meal. Finally I was able to relax. The feast had jut started and would last until the sun disappeared from the sky. It would be hours before I would have to lie with Oden. I wanted to focus on celebrating.

When Oden finished eating, I took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the hall and began to dance with him, while our guests clapped and cheered us on. He laughed and placed his hands on my waist, twirling us around until my head spun.

I placed my hands on his chest. "I'm dizzy!"

He stopped spinning me and pulled me against his chest and lowered his mouth to mine. He tasted sweetly of mead, and I parted my lips as his tongue found mine. The guested hooted and laughed, but I hardly heard them. I wound my fingers into his silky hair and pressed my body against his. Something inside me burned, deep in my belly. I'd never felt it before, even when he kissed me the first time. Each time his tongue stroked mine, a shock of pleasure shot through me.

Finally, I had to pull away for air. I wondered if my face was as flushed as Oden's was. There was something in his eyes I couldn't explain. It wasn't lust, but it wasn't love either. Maybe it was something in the middle.

The feasting went on and I drank another cup of mead, but after that, Oden wouldn't let me have any more.

"I do not want you to be drunk our first time together," he whispered, taking the cup out of my hand.

"Mmm, I kind of wanted to be," I whispered back, but regretted my words when I saw the look on his face. I placed my hand on his arm. "No, Oden, I did not mean it like that. I simply meant that I wanted to be relaxed tonight, not scared and nervous."

He looked at me, a frown creating wrinkled between his eyebrows. "Are you scared of me?"

My breathing quickened as I imagined what would happen between us when the night came. "I cannot explain it, but yes, I am frightened," I said truthfully, though it hurt my pride.

Oden smiled kindly and placed his hand over mine. "Don't be, love. This is my first time being with a woman as well."

My eyes widened and I gasped. "Certainly not. You must be lying to me."

Pink rose in his cheek and he looked down. "I'm not lying. But don't think I'll be a fumbling fool, either. My older male friends have instructed me on how to please a woman."

I leaned on his shoulder and placed my hand on his knee. "I'm sure it will be magical."

He kissed my forehead sweetly. "Now, tell me why you wanted to sneak off this morning."

I winced. "My brother told you about that?"

Oden nodded, his eyes searching my face.

I sighed and played with a strand of my hair, which was loose for the last time. The thought made me sad. "Well, I wanted to spend my last few moments of being a maiden alone. I needed some room to clear my mind and sort out everything I was feeling."

"I can understand that," Oden said and shifted in his seat, wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer to his side.

I was silent for a while and closed my eyes, letting the jolly music fill my mind. I stayed that way for some time and before I could stop myself, I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to my mother tapping my thigh. My eyes flashed open and I jerked away from Oden's shoulder. Damn, I had left a little puddle of drool on his shirt.

"Britta, it's time to prepare you for your groom," my mother murmured and smiled at me.

My stomach twisted into a knot and my legs shook as I got to my feet. I glanced at Oden, who gave me and encouraging smile. Before I could lose my nerve, I leaned down and placed my hand on the back of his neck and gave him a kiss, as if to remind me of the fire I felt when he had kissed me before. I found that the fire was still burning.

I pulled away from him and my mother led me around a corner, to the living area of the longhouse. A large bed was made up with blankets and beautiful furs. My heart jumped in my chest just looking at it.  
A fire was lit in the center of the room, giving off a romantic light. I could still hear the laughter of the guests.

Halla came around the corner and gave me a wide smile. "Are you ready, beautiful girl?"

I nodded, though I felt like I would lose the contents of my stomach. My mother saw my face and handed me a cup that was half full of mead.

"Thank you," I said and drained the cup. It sent a warmth through me and I began to relax again.

Halla helped me out of my dress while my mother took out the nightgown I would wear. I nearly gasped looking at it.

"Mother! It's so thin, he'll see everything!" I squealed, starting to feel upset again. Halla rubbed my back soothingly.

"He'll be seeing everything, anyway," my mother said and helped me into the nightgown, then kissed my cheek. "I love you, Britta. So much."

I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled into her shoulder. She smelled good, familiar. I wanted more things that were familiar.

We stayed that way for what seemed like a long time, before she finally pulled away. I went to the bed and slipped under one of the blankets, bringing it up to my chin. I brought my knees up to my chest.

My mother smiled and shook her head, and grabbed my ankles, pulling my legs flat on the bed. She tugged the blanket down so my breasts showed. "Come on, love. You want to welcome him, don't you?"

I nodded, though I felt tears prick my eyes. My mother spread my hair out over my shoulders and straightened the bridal crown before kissing my cheek once again. "Just breathe and be calm. It's not as frightening as you think. I love you." She smiled, and I saw the tears in her eyes. She walked around the corner, leaving me alone with Halla.

"I'll go let them know that you're ready," she said softly and turned to leave.

"Halla!" I nearly shouted and she stopped and turned back toward me, her face compassionate. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the burning fire of Oden's kisses. I nodded and opened my eyes. "All right. Go on."

"Good luck, sweet one," she murmured before she too disappeared.

I laid back against the pillows. My breathing was the only sound besides the crackling of the fire. Then I heard the footsteps.  
_Oh Frigga and Freyja, have mercy on me._

**Thanks for reading! Please review this very long chapter! Happy New Year, everyone! I cannot believe it's 2014 already. 2013 went by so fast! Anyhoo, leave a review please! Xoxo - Em**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The footsteps came closer and Oden appeared around the corner, followed by a large group of the guests. My face burned and I forgot about welcoming him as I lifted the blanket up to my chin.

Oden smiled at me, trying to put me at ease. He sat down on the side of the bed and removed the bridal crown, placing it in the hands of a nearby witness.

Loud cheers erupted and the guests all shouted their well wishes, then disappeared around the corner. Five men and women remained as witnesses. I glanced at them nervously.

"You look so beautiful, Britta," Oden murmured, reaching out to stroke my face. I covered his hand with mine and closed my eyes, trying to calm my panicked breathing. Oden pulled away to lift his shirt over his head, and then he slipped under the blankets next to me.

"I don't want them here," I whispered, my eyes focused on the witnesses.

Oden cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. "It's nothing they haven't seen before."

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He rolled so he was on top of me, and kissed me gently, without hurry.

We did that for a long time, just kissing and caressing each other. My whole body shook, but Oden was doing his best to go slowly with me.

Finally he started to push up my nightgown but I stopped him, glancing at the witnesses.

"I cannot do this if they're watching us," I whispered, then hid my face in his neck.

Oden sat up and looked at the witnesses. "You are dismissed. I assure you, my wife will not be a maiden when the sun rises tomorrow."

I blushed and burrowed under the blankets. _Oh, this is not fun. I want this to be over._

The witnesses murmured together for a moment, then I heard their footsteps as they left. I peeked out from the blankets. Oden smiled warmly at me and pushed my hair back from my face.

"They're gone, sweet one," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "It's just you and me."

I still felt embarrassed and my nerves had not melted away. "Oden..." I whispered. _Help me, I'm scared to death._

"Relax, Britta," he murmured, rubbing my sides with his thumbs. "Why are you frightened? Talk to me." He laid down by my side, so I no longer felt trapped under him.

I took a deep breath. He was taking it slow with me. "I can't talk about it."

He grinned at me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Of course you can, love. I'm not going to laugh at you, I promise."

_Ugh, I do not want to talk. I want this to be done so I can sleep and forget about this whole day. _"I'm scared because I've never done this before."

Oden smiled and touched my cheek. "You're not the only one."

I glanced at him and reached out with a shaky hand to touch his strong upper arm. "Let's just do it."

Oden shook his head. "No, we won't 'just do it.' This is our wedding night, our first time together. I want it to be pleasant and pleasurable for both of us. There's no rush, we have all night."

I held in a groan. Maybe I wasn't much of a romantic. And I was done talking. I scooted closer to him and pressed my lips to his, twisting my fingers into his hair. The taste of his lips was becoming familiar to me, and the feeling of their gentle movement started that fire low in my belly.

He started to take the kiss deeper and rolled on top of me, keeping his weight on his hands. His tongue stroked mine, and he pulled us up into a sitting position, his hands going into my hair.

I whimpered against his lips, his tongue running along my bottom lip before he took it gently between his teeth.

I pulled away and stared at him, my eyes wide. "Sweet Jesus, Oden."

Oden looked confused. "Who's Jesus?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nevermind." I drove my mouth back to his.

His hands caressed my back, then came around to touch my breasts. I moved back to look in his eyes again.

"Is this alright?" He asked, softly, his thumbs moving over the thin fabric of my nightgown to tease my nipples.

My eyes closed and I just let myself feel. His hands were so warm and his touch made my heart race. A moan slipped back my lips and I let myself fall back on the pillows, my gaze focused on Oden's eager face.

"May I remove this?" He asked, taking fistfuls of my nightgown.

My stomach twisted again, my heart racing as my body started to shake. "Yes," I whispered, my voice rough.

He leaned down and kissed me gently, sweetly. "Don't be shy with me. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I nodded and lifted up my arms so he could pull off my nightgown. He tossed the nightgown away and gazed down at my naked form.

My face flushed and I pressed my hands to my eyes. "Oh gods."

He chuckled and pried my hands away from my face. His smile disappeared and he gave me a look. "Stop it. My gods, you're beautiful. There's not a single part of your body that you should try to hide from my eyes."

His words touched my heart and I felt myself relax. Alright. So my body pleased him. I let out a sigh of relief as I wound my arms around his neck.

He moaned and lowered his mouth to my neck, his lips warm and moist on my skin. Heat burned between my legs, a feeling I'd never felt before.

Gasping, I took his hand and placed it on my breast again. "I like this."

He raised his head and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're being honest with me. I want to learn what makes you feel good." His thumb caressed my hardened peak and I groaned, my hips lifting on their own, straining towards his.

Oden's blue eyes locked on mine and he trailed his hand down my belly, circled my navel with his fingertip, then went lower.

I gasped, fisting my hands on the blanket. There seemed to be a certain sweet spot that he stroked and my legs shook, my toes curling. "Oh gods!" I cried, with a moan. My mother and Halla weren't lying about the pleasure.

His hand went lower and he slipped a finger inside me. It was a whole new feeling and my lips parted as I pulled Oden's mouth back to mine.

"You doing alright?" he murmured against my lips, his hand still between my legs. My head was fogged as I tried to process his words.

" Better than alright," I whispered back. All my worries were for nothing. This wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was very good. I let my hands wander over his naked chest, playing with the red curls there.

"Is all your hair red?" I asked with a flushed face as my eyes wandered down to his groin. His aroused member was straining against his trousers. The heat between my legs intensified, but my face flushed even more. I knew what he was going to do with that.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, my sweet maiden?" He said with a smirk, his blue eyes twinkling.

My trembling hands reached out for the tie on his trousers. "Are you not shy at all about this?" I asked as I struggled with the knot. The leather strings were not making things easy for my clumsy fingers.

"I'm a little shy. I want to please you just as badly as you want to please me." His voice lowered. "I want to be a pleasing size."

My swallowed and looked up at him to see that he was flushed as well. He had soothed my fears and now it was time for me to do the same with him. "Well, I've never...seen or experienced a larger man than you, so it truly won't matter. And remember what you said about my body?"

He nodded and smiled.

I smiled back and pecked him quickly on the lips. "I don't want you to hide from me, either."

He nodded again and helped me with his trousers, shoving them down and kicking them off. My heart raced as I took in the sight of his fully aroused manhood, which was surrounded by red curls.

"Oh gods, you're actually bigger than I thought you'd be," I mumbled, feeling a bit of my nervousness coming back.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, moving his hands to either side of my head.

I shrugged. "Sure. But right now I'm only thinking about the pain I'll be feeling in a moment."

He kissed my cheek and nibbled on my earlobe. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

For some odd reason I felt tears prick at my eyes, my throat getting tight. "I'm not sure I want to lose my virginity."

"Hey now," he murmured and kissed my eyelids. "I'll hold you close to help you give it up."

I nodded and blinked away my tears. I was being silly. "Oden, I want you to...now." My legs went around his hips and I pulled him close, gasping when I felt his member brush against my soft flesh. I felt myself aching to have him inside me. It was like my body knew what I wanted, what I needed, even if I didn't understand.

"My wife," he murmured as I pressed my lips to his neck. I remembered something my mother told me and I reached down between us, taking his member in my hand as I aligned him with my entrance. His hand replaced mine and I laid back and closed my eyes, focusing on relaxing my body. My stomach was wound in a tight knot and I found myself taking deep, loud breaths.

"Are you ready, my sweet one?" He asked gently, one hand on my hip, the other by my head.

I took a few deep breaths. "Yes."

With a smooth thrust, he entered me slowly, and I could feel myself stretching to accommodate him, my maidenhead tearing.

My breath rushed out and my hands went to his upper arms, squeezing hard. "Ah, ow."

He wrapped an arm around my hips, holding me close and still. "I'm so sorry."

I whimpered and shifted, slowly getting used to having him inside me. As the pain started to slip away, I could feel the fullness of him, the closeness of his body to mine. My eyes opened and met his, and I felt a connection to him I'd never felt with anyone before in my life. I realized that this man would be my partner in life, the person I shared my heart with, the person who would be the father of my children. The person who would own my heart.

"It will be easy for me to love you," I whispered, caressing his cheek gently.

His answer took me by surprise. "I believe I already love you."

My heart skipped a beat, but I told myself that he was only thinking that way because of what we were doing. "Make love to me, Oden," I whispered.

He lowered his mouth to my neck and kissed his way down to my collarbones, then took the tip of my breast in his mouth. With gentle, slow movements, he rolled his hips, making me groan as I laced my fingers into his hair.

"Are you still hurting?" he murmured as he rocked against me, sliding his hands under my ass to lift my hips closer to his so he could go even deeper.

"No," I whispered back, being truthful. Our skin glowed in the firelight, covered lightly in a sheen of sweat.

He picked up the pace and we both stopped talking and let the sound of our breathing and our bodies coming together fill the room.

Later, I fell asleep with Oden's arms around me, spent from my long day and my slightly awkward, yet blissful night.

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave a review for me! :) xoxoxo - Em**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Ok, I'm updating early today! Don't expect this in the future, though. Enjoy! :)**

**{}**

I awoke to Oden gently shaking my shoulder. I groaned and pulled a blanket over my head. The previous day came rushing back to me and my face turned red, even though I was half asleep.

"Time to wake up, Britta," Oden murmured, lifting the blanket to kiss my cheek, then my neck. "My mother is here to hear your dreams and tell you the meaning. I need to leave to get your morning gift ready."

I pulled the blanket back down, not wanting to see Oden at all. I remembered all the things I had said and done last night and I just wanted to disappear.

I heard Oden leave and I sat up to see Oden's mother Alwilda standing beside the bed, smiling at me. I felt the cold air on my skin and realized I was still naked. There was a red love bite on my breast and I blushed, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

"How are you, Britta?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to me.

I shifted and winced. I was a bit sore. "I'm well. Please don't ask me how last night was."

She laughed and took my hand. "Oh, I wasn't going to. That's between you and Oden. But I would like to know wat you dreamed about."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Honestly, I remembered. I had dreamed about making love with Oden. "I don't remember. What does that mean?"

Alwilda looked at me like she knew I was lying. "I'd say it means the future is uncertain."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "Mmmm. That's nothing I didn't know before."

She smiled and tossed me a dress, her braid falling over her shoulder. She was the reason for Oden's flaming red hair.  
"Get dressed and meet Oden in the commonhall." She winked and left me alone to dress.

I pulled back the blanket and hopped out of the bed. A red spot stained the soft fur that covered the wooden planks. It was still hard for me to believe that I was a married woman now.

I sighed and slipped into my dress and made my way around the corner and out into the sunlight.

My mother was waiting for me outside and she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. "How are you, sweet one?" She kissed my cheek and pulled back to look in my eyes.

"I'm well." I nodded. "It was good," I said, knowing it was what she wanted to hear. "He was gentle and sweet."

She smiled. "I'm so happy for you, darling." Together we headed toward the commonhall, where Oden was waiting for me.

A few other people were there, including my father and my brother. Oden was standing in the middle of the room with a foolish smile on his face. His red hair looked darker in the dimly lit building. He was handsome and as I remembered last night, I found it hard to look at him.

I reached him and he took my hands, the warmth of his touch spreading through me.

"My love, I want to give you a gift as thanks for the gift you gave me last night, and your willingness to warm my bed in the future," he said softly, looking into my eyes as I blushed. He placed a pouch in my hands and I opened it up to see several gold necklaces and rings, on top of gold coins.

I looked up and smiled at him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you." Turning, I strode out of the longhouse and took off in a run into the forest, heading to my secret place. As I ran, I tied my pouch of gold to my belt.

When I got tired of running, I sat by a stream and caught my breath. I winced as I sat on the bank, between my thighs was aching. I slipped a hand under my dress and when I pulled it back out, my fingertips were covered in brown blood. It was old blood, but it still reminded me of everything I wanted to forget.

"My gods," I whispered, feeling tears flood my eyes. Last night still seemed like a dream. I felt like crying, like my innocence was ruined, like my childhood was over. I tucked my skirt up into my belt and splashed into the stream, letting the cool water sooth my senstive skin.

"I have to take care of a household now," I murmured to myself as I climbed out of the stream. "I have to cook all the meals, make all the clothes, clean everything on my own." Sure, I was used to helping my mother with her work, but I never had to do it all myself unless she went somewhere with my father.

Moving on, I reached my secret place, the beautiful clearing in the woods, and fell down in the grass, tired from the long journey. This place was miles away from the village. That's why I liked it. I could stay in the clearing as long as I wanted without the risk of anyone disturbing my peace.

More than anything, I needed this time alone. The past few days were filled with people I didn't know and talking about uncomfortable things and doing uncomfortable things. I needed some time, a moment to myself.

Clouds drifted through the beautiful light blue sky and the smell of grass and dirt calmed me right down. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, or the nights before.

When I woke up, the sun was almost ready to begin it's decent in the west. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Damn it!" I had been gone far too long. I jumped to my feet and raced back into the forest.

My legs and feet were aching, along with the rest of my body when I arrived back at the village. The sun was about half an hour away from setting.

Most of the villagers where in their longhouses eating their evening meals, and I made my way back to mine and Oden's house.

He was sitting by the fire, eating an oatmeal cake that looked old and hard. He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

I picked a blade of grass out of my hair and tried to smooth down my dress, and smiled. "Hello, Oden."

He tossed the oatmeal cake into the fire and brushed off his hands. "Where have you been?"

"In the woods," I said, and sat down across the fire to him. "I'm sorry, Oden." I looked down at my hands. "Yesterday was...overwhelming, and I needed time alone with my thoughts today."

He sighed and smiled. "I understand. Now, come here." He patted the spot next to him. I moved around the fire and sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, he kissed my forehead. "Are you well?"

I smiled and tilted my chin up, and he lowered his lips to mine. His kiss was slow and sweet, and when he pulled back, I whispered, "I'm fine."

He brushed my hair away from my neck and began kissing the sensitive skin there. I shivered and smiled, laying my hand on his knee. His hand slipped under my dress, caressing the inside of my thigh.

"I want you," he murmured, nibbling on my ear. His fingers brushed my womanhood and I gasped, jumping to my feet.

"All right, Oden," I said, shifting on my feet. "I'm not too eager to make love now. I'm, um, a bit...sore."

Oden's face turned red, matching his hair. He chuckled. "Alright, then. Hmm."

My hands went to my hips and I frowned. "What?"

He shook his head and held up his hands, just like he was hiding something. "Nothing, love. It's fine if you don't want to lie with me tonight."

I moved slowly toward him and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I didn't say I didn't want to. I just meant it might be painful for me."

He cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "My father and your father told me that a woman may still be sore during lovemaking for the first few times."

I winced. "My father gave you advice about making love to me?"

Oden shrugged. "He wanted to be sure that I'd take good care of you in bed."

I closed my eyes and held up my hand. "That's enough. I don't want to hear anything more about that."

He chuckled again and kissed my lips with longing. "Can I take you to bed now?"

"Mmm," I hummed against his lips, moving closer to him as I felt the tent in his trousers. He stood and carried me to the bed and laid me down.

His eyes were hungry, in way that hadn't been last night. Like he had taken his first sip of wine, and now he wanted more. With quick, yet gentle fingers, he removed all my clothing.

I felt the urge to cover up, but pushed it away since he had already seen me uncovered. The ache between my legs was still there and I winced as I thought of him entering me.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Oden murmured, sweeping my hair back away from my face.

_I never was in the first place. _"No, not afraid," I whispered, winding my fingers into his flaming red hair.

My answer seemed to satisfy him and he lowered his mouth to mine, rocking his hips forward against me. My lips parted as I groaned into the kiss.

"I've wanted to make love to you all day," he murmured against my lips, his hands stroking down my sides, our legs tangled together.

My heart was pounding and I arched my hips toward his, and with a single gentle movement, Oden slid into me without much pain.

I took a deep breath through my nose and relaxed, allowing myself to enjoy the full feeling of him inside me. Leaning down, I captured his mouth, losing myself to the taste of his lips and the feeling of our bodies coming together.

{}

The next morning when I woke, I slipped quickly out of bed and pulled on a dress. Oden was still fast asleep and he didn't notice that I was leaving.

The weather was beautiful, though slightly chilly. The village was active and noisy, little children running around. I smiled, and ruffled the hair of a little boy as I walked past him.

I went searching for my brother, needing his company. I had a strong desire to show him my secret spot in the woods.

People smiled and nodded at me as I passed, and I returned the smiles. They would be my friends and someday my husband would be their leader. I couldn't believe how my responsibility I had taken in such a short time. If I thought about it too much, I felt a heavy cloud of dejection settle over me.

I found Toki wrestling with another young man in the village. A crowd stood around them, cheering and shouting. I remembered that the wedding feast was still happening and everyone was playing games and sports.

Standing in the back of the crowd, I stood on my tiptoes to see over shoulders. Toki got the other boy in a headlock and released him, raising his hands up in victory. Everyone moved in and clapped him on the back, so I lagged back and waited for the crowd to disperse.

Finally, as the last few people were wandering away, Toki saw me and came to me with a smile.

"Hello there, beautiful sister. How is married life?" He grinned, looking so much like our father.

I blushed and smiled, moving forward to warmly embrace him. "I'm not sure yet. I've stayed hidden, mostly."

"And why is that?" Toki said and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I just feel...lost. Like I don't know what my life is going to be like a week from now. I mean, I didn't know those things even before I was married, but then I felt comfortable in the unknown. But now I just want to know what to expect and what's around the corner."

Toki nodded and smiled gently before reaching out to touch my cheek. "It's alright for you to feel that way. Maybe you need to tell Oden what you just told me."

I shook my head. "I can't right now." I reached out and took his hand, leading him toward the forest.

"Why are you taking me?" He asked, chuckling.

"I want to show you my secret place in the woods," I said and grinned at him.

It was wrong of me to leave Oden on his own for another day when this was our special first few days together, but something made me want to slip away.

I passed our longhouse and Oden stepped out, watching me with his arms folded over his naked chest.

My steps faltered and I let go of Toki's hand. "Oden..."

"Where are you going?" He asked, tilting his head and frowned. His eyes held an emotion I didn't want to acknowledge.

Excuses flashed through my mind, searching for the right thing to say. I didn't want to tell him about my secret spot in the woods.

Toki came close to my side and wrapped his arm around me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Spend the day with him, Britta. No more running away." He kissed my temple then walked away.

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Oden's neck, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. "Take me somewhere, Oden. Take me somewhere it's just you and me."

His lips turned up in a charming smile, and he nuzzled his nose against mine. "I know a place. I believe you'll like it."

{}

Oden's horse stepped lightly and carefully over the rocky mountain terrain, and I clung tightly to Oden, my arms tight around his waist.

"I hate riding horses," I murmured into his shirt, keeping my eyes closed. "I thought you said I 'd like this."

"You will, I promise," he said and kicked his horse into a faster pace. "The view is worth the journey."

I breathed deeply to calm myself. "You had better be right, otherwise I'll have some choice words for you."

He covered one of my hands on his stomach with his own. "I would not put you through suffering if there wasn't a beautiful result."

A smile spread over my lips despite my fear.

Finally, we leveled out some, and then came to a cliff.

Oden helped me dismount the horse and led me toward this cliff, which was like a pathway which led straight out of the side of the mountain, over-looking a valley with a thick river flowing through it. If One of us fell, we'd make a deadly splash.

"This is a beautiful view," I said, without moving out onto the cliff.

Oden took my hand and tried to lead me out, but I resisted.

"Come on, don't be afraid," he said and kissed my cheek. "I would never let you fall."

Shaking with fear, I let him lead me out onto the cliff and sat in the middle, my hands spread over the rock.

Oden sat in front of me, looking out at the valley. "I wanted to talk to you."

My stomach tightened. "What about?"

He brought his eyes to mine and smiled. "I'm not angry with you, so don't worry. It just seems to me that you don't want to spend time with me. Yesterday you snuck off to spend the day alone, and today you wanted to go somewhere with your brother."

He paused when I looked away and hooked his finger under my chin to make me look at him. "Are you avoiding me?"

Guilt over-whelmed me, because it was true. I was. "Oden...listen. This...our marriage...has been a massive change in my life and sometimes I get scared thinking about being a wife and having children and running a home. I have so much more to worry about now than I did before. Like how to please you." I stopped and looked away, blushing.

Oden was silent for a few moments and the sounds of nature filled the silence. His disappointment was almost tangible.

I wanted to fill the silence but I had nothing more to say. I needed him to ease my fears but instead he remained silent.

Tears were starting to flood my eyes and I rose to my feet, intending to find my way down the mountain so I could be alone.

"Sit down, Britta." His voice was firm. An order. One of my first orders from my husband. I wanted to hiss at him like an angry cat but I did as I was told, and sat in front of him again and waited for him to speak again.

"You are one of the most desired women in the North and possibly even Finland and Sweden," he said and my eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling angry with him. The lying bastard. As if I wouldn't know that I was so desired.

Oden's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You did not know this? Well, you are. Your mix of Norse and Irish blood is very enticing and many men want you in their beds."

I licked my lips and frowned. Surely he was lying. In my own village I was known for my beauty and charm, but all of Norway, Sweden, and Finland seemed quite foolish. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I paid a grand price for you, and with it the jealousy of many men." He reached out and took my hand. "It is very important to me that this marriage turns out well."

My eyes narrowed. "Because of the gold you spent on me?"

Oden groaned and got to his feet. "Yes and no, love. I want to love you, I do. But there are other things that are more important."

More tears filled my eyes and this time they rolled down my cheeks. There were other things more important to him than loving me. My throat felt like it was closing up. "I wish to return home now."

Oden helped me up onto the horse and we started back to the village. My cheek was pressed to Oden's back and by the time we reached our longhouse, the back of his shirt was wet from my tears.

Eating together that night was quiet and awkward, and the last thing I wanted was to return to bed with him. I stalled and played with my food, even after Oden was finished with his food.

"Would you like some wine?" Oden asked, pouring himself a horn of the red wine.

For a moment I considered getting drunk, but then pushed the thought aside. That would not solve any of my problems.

"I know you are upset," Oden said and came to my side. I turned my face away and tossed my uneaten food into the fire.

"I thought you wanted me because I was a good woman, someone you could be happy with. I thought you wanted _me," _I whispered. "Now I know you wanted me because I am desired by many, if what you say is true."

"I do want you," Oden murmured and moved my braid out of the way and lowered his mouth to my neck. I had desired him before but now his action repulsed me. Placing a hand on his chest, I tried to push him away.

Instead he wrapped me in his arms and carried me to the bed. I let my head fall back on the pillow and turned it away.

He lifted my dress and slid in between my legs, thrusting into me. I winced, for my body was not ready to receive him, as I was not aroused. The pain continued as he rocked against me, shaking the bed.

I bit my lip and waited impatiently for him to finish. Finally he did, and rolled off me, his whole body flushed.

I did not move an inch until I knew he was asleep, and then I rose, still feeling the ache between my legs. Trying not to cry, I found some water and splashed myself, cooling the ache a little.

Slipping outside, I sat under the light of the moon and tried to clear my thoughts. _How had things changed so much in so short a time?_

{}{}{}

"Why did you not tell me?" I stood in front of my mother, seething with anger. How could she not have told me that I was desired by nearly every man in the land?

"We thought it would be best if you didn't know," my mother said, her eyes filled with compassion. "I am sorry, but I thought Oden would be different then everyone else."

My head began to ache and I lost the will to care. "Fine, mother. I suppose it was all for the best." I turned and stormed away.

My family left Oden's village to return home and I was left alone with Oden, who still treated me mostly with respect and gentleness, and out of loneliness I decided to forgive him for the painful night together and the fact that he married me because I was desirable.

Early one morning I was curled up beside Oden, our legs still tangled together from our lovemaking.

In the silence of early morning, I heard a muffled pounding in the distance, like many hoofbeats.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Oden and sat up.

"Yes." He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, before rushing outside. I did the same and followed.

The other villagers had woken as well and watched as an army of horses came over the rise, the King's flag raised high.

I gasped and turned to ODen. "The King? King Valgard? What does he want with us?"

Oden wouldn't look at me. "I am afraid they are here for..." He trailed off as the horses came closer.

I felt a bit of panic as they rode into our village, the King proud and tall atop his horse.

I fell to my knees along with everyone else. My whole body shook, my breaths rough and uneven.

"Your Majesty," Oden's father said and bowed deeply as the King dismounted. "Please tell us. Why have you given us this great honor?"

The King looked in control and calm, and was quite handsome with dark wavy hair and blue eyes. He looked young for a King, in hismid-twenties.

He searched the crowd, who were all still kneeling. "Where is Britta, daughter of the chieftain Asvald?"

I gasped as my eyes flew to the King's face. My heart had dropped into my stomach and my head felt light. Oden reached out and wrapped his fingers around my wrist.

"Speak out, Britta, on pain of death," the King said and I rose to my feet, trembling.

"I am Britta, daughter of Asvald and Eachna." My voice shook as the King's gaze met mine.

"You were wise and also brave to speak up, beautiful one," he said and came toward me, his lips tilting up in a smile. "I hear the Irish influence behind your Norse." He reached out and stroked my cheek, his fingers warm.

I swallowed and lowered my gaze. I felt like I would vomit. "How may I be of service to you, my lord?"

He chuckled and the sound made me tense. "I wish to have you as my wife. And who can deny the King?"

I gasped and took a step back. The King's guards moved forward and grabbed a hold of me. I screamed and kicked against them. Oden rushed to help me, but more guards grabbed a hold of him.

"You let her go! She is mine!" Oden screamed and fought against the men that held him, swearing at the King. "She is my wife!"

I stopped fighting and gasped for air. _Oden, you cannot speak to the King like that! Let me go!_

The King turned to the men that held me and said, "Take her away. The lady does not need to see this."

I searched the faces of the villagers, who were scared for themselves and for me. My gaze landed on Oden's mother, whose face was streaked with tears. My eyes were wide, starting to fill with tears. _What was happening? _Then I was yanked away and led over a hill.

"What is happening?" I asked and struggled, frightened beyond belief.

The guards would not answer me, only looked at me with pity. It was only when I heard the piercing scream of Oden's mother that I understood what happened. Oden was dead.

My heart was pounding as I was led back to a horse, where one of the guards tied my hands together and lifted me onto the horse. My stomach was tight and I felt like I would be sick.

Oden's body lay in the grass, his head severed from his body. Blood puddled around him. "No!" I screamed as tears followed down my cheeks. Oden's mother was kneeling by his body, her face pressed to his chest. I had to press a hand to my mouth to calm my roiling stomach. "No!" I screamed and sobbed, trying to throw myself off the horse. _Oh gods, Oden! Oh gods, oh gods! _

The guard swung up behind me and kicked the horse into a canter, his arm tight around my waist. And away we went.

So many questions swirled in my mind as we rode. What was going to happen to me? Was I going to be the bed thrall of the king or would I be the next queen?

I sobbed until no more tears came, and my head ached. My eyes were swollen and tired, my heart numbing against the pain of Oden's death.

Night was falling when we reached the castle, which was lit up with the light from torches. My stomach rumbled with hunger and my head ached from stress. The skin of my wrists was raw from the rope they had used to bind me.

We came closer to the gates and my heart nearly stopped beating. Once inside those walls, I would have no chance of escape. Shifting, I looked over my shoulder and saw by the light of the touches that the King and most of his men were behind me, blocking the road of freedom. Perhaps I could jump off my horse and somehow get away. I had to try, whether I got away or not. I would not go behind those walls without a fight.

With sudden force, I threw myself from the back of the horse and hit the hard ground with a gasp. The air had been knocked out of my lungs but I tried to struggle to my feet.

By now my guard had dismounted, along with the others. Only the King remained on his horse.

I made a move toward the edge of the bridge, but my guard was on me in an instant and slapped me hard across the cheek. My cheek stung and burned, and I blinked tears from my eyes.

"Cease," the King said and dismounted his horse. "No harm must come to her." He came toward me, his face as calm as ever, his blue eyes almost gentle. He was known for being a fair king and a kind one, though he did like getting what he wanted.

"Look, my lady, all you have done is hurt yourself," he said and lifted my arm. My elbow was skinned raw and was bleeding, along with a cut along my cheek. Blood oozed from the wound.

"What are your intentions for me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Certainly no harm," he said and used his sleeve to wipe away the blood on my face. I wondered at his actions. Why would he soil his precious cloth that way?

"Am I to warm your bed?" I asked, feeling my knees shake together.

He smiled and his blue eyes seemed to light up. "Only as my wife." He motioned for his guards to come, and the guard lifted me onto the horse once again and we rode on into the castle, where the gates closed behind us, locking me out of my own homeland.

The guards lifted me off the horse and took me up a staircase and down a few halls until we came to a room.

One of the guards opened the door and I stepped inside, followed by the King, who dismissed his men. My stomach trembled at the thought of being alone with him.

I glanced around the room and saw a large bed, a small widow, a desk and chair, a fireplace and more chairs.

The King closed the door but did not lock it. "Please, sit," he said and motioned to the chairs before the fire.

My legs shook as I went and took a seat, folding my hands on my lap. I did not know how to behave before a king. The king was also seated.

"My lord, I fear that I do not know how to show you proper respect."

The King smiled again and tilted his head. "As long as your tone remains polite and you speak in such a way as to honor me, you could cause me no offence."

I nodded and gazed at the fire. "May I speak freely?"

"Of course," he said and leaned forward, listening intently.

"I am not pleased about the death of my husband," I said and tears pricked my eyes. "I did not love him as a wife should love her husband, but I was learning to. We shared a great amount of affection for each other. I fear his loss has pained me greatly."

The King nodded and settled back in his chair. "I cannot say that I am sorry."

I swallowed and turned my eyes away from the fire. "When am I to become your wife?"

"I will give you a few days to mourn your loss and then we shall exchange vows and rings before the witnesses and that will be that," the King said and grinned.

"My lord, why me? Yes, I am of Irish blood but why does that interest you? With all due respect, of course," I said quickly, for I could not risk angering him.

"perhaps that is something for me to know, and for you to wonder about," he said and chuckled. I wouldn't look at his eyes, so instead I watched his broad chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"Will someone come to tend to my wounds?" I asked and touched the cut on my face, wincing. My body felt bruised from the fall and I knew I would be in even more pain tomorrow.

"I will tend to them myself," he said and went to the small chest, on which a silver pitcher and bowl sat. He poured the water into the bowl and grabbed a towel, dunking it in the water.

Coming back to me, he knelt and took hold of my arm, twisting it gently so he could get to my elbow. It seemed like such a humble thing for a king to do. A wrinkle formed across the bridge of his nose as he intently cleansed my wound. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled like a male, but not so much that it repulsed me.

His hands were gentle and soon my elbow was clean of dried blood. He reached to take hold of my skirt, ripping off strips. "Excuse me, my lady. You will receive new clothing on the morrow."

He used the cloth from my skirt to bind the wound on my elbow. "This will do until the morning."

He went to the bowl of water and rinsed out the cloth before coming to kneel before me again. My breathing hitched as he touched the cloth to the cut on my face.

"This pains you?" He asked and looking into my eyes. By the light of the fire, I could see just how blue his eyes were. His eyes were like nothing I had ever seen before. Now my breathing was rough for a reason other than pain.

"No," I whispered and he continued to bathe the wound and wipe the dried blood from my neck.

"You are known for your sweet temperament. Did you know that?" The King said and once again looked into my eyes. I wished he would stop doing that.

I shook my head no.

"Are you afraid of me?" The King asked and put aside the cloth. His blue eyes were focused on mine. I had to remind myself that he killed my husband.

I raised my chin and narrowed my eyes. "I only fear the power you posses and what harm you could bring to me and my family. But only your power, not your body or mind."

His jaw tightened and I had to force myself not to show my fears.

"Speak to me with respect," he reminded firmly.

"Yes, my lord," I said and turned my face away. I rose and went toward the window, but it was high about my head, too far for me to reach. "What freedoms will I be allowed? Surely you will not keep me locked in here forever?"

"Surely not," He said and shifted in his chair. "Your freedoms will be allowed to you when you prove yourself to be trustworthy."

An idea came to me as I looked up at the window and I smiled to myself. No one could keep me locked up in a room.

Moving slowly and unsurely, I stood before the King and knelt before him with my head low. "I wish to retire, my lord. My day has been long."

The King leaned forward and lifted my chin. My heart pounded, for a moment I feared he would kiss me. But then he rose and went to the door.

"Goodnight, my lady. Sleep well," he said and slipped out. I heard the door lock and I waited several minutes. Hearing no movement outside, I grabbed a chair and lifted it, setting it down under the window. Climbing up, I angled myself so my head was out the window, then tried my shoulders. I wiggled enough so they slipped out as well.

"This is what being born must feel like," I grunted to myself as I tried to wiggle my hips through. They got stuck. "No," I groaned and pushed my feet against the chair and struggled. This caused the chair to tip over, so my legs were left hanging, my ass stuck in the window.

"This day just keeps getting better," I hissed and tried to relax, but my bruised and aching body was not at all happy with me.

After hours of hanging there - one half of me warm inside the castle, the other side cold in the night air - I finally fell asleep.

**Phew, you made it through this long chapter! Whoo! Pretty please leave me a review, it would make me ever so happy. :) Some big changes in this chapter, yep. Don't worry guys, I have a plan. _No flames,_ it won't change where I intend to take this story. xoxo - Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke to the sound of someone laughing and remembered where I was. My back was killing me, my ribs felt horribly bruised and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My legs and feet were asleep and tingling, along with almost every other part of my body.

"Help, it hurts," I said, my face flushed from how foolish I must look. "Get me out."

I felt hands on my hips which pulled and I wiggled until I fell out into the arms of the King, who grinned down at me.

"Got a little stuck, did we?" he asked, chuckling.

"Put me down," I hissed and the King raised an eyebrow. "Please, my lord," I added and he took me to the large bed and laid me down. I sighed and smiled in pleasure.

"Your freedoms will be taken away even more if you keep this up," the King said firmly. "I will put you in a room with no window at all."

I flapped one hand at him and used the other to cover my eyes. "Yes, fine, I understand well. Don't be dramatic."

I felt the bed shift as he sat down beside me. "Why would you try to escape? Your husband is gone now. What do you have left?"

He had a point. Removing my hand, I met his gaze. "I could return to my family. I do have a family."

The King nodded and looked down at his hands. "Hm. You do not seem to be mourning your husband."

I sat up in the bed, wincing at all my sore places. "I do believe that is personal. My relationship with my husband is none of your concern."

We were silent for a moment, and I just stared at the King, amazed that he actually wanted me as his wife.

Finally, he stood. "I am sure you are in need of a rest. After you have slept for a few hours, I'd like you to take a ride with me."

I groaned inwardly. I hated riding horses. But it could be my only chance to escape. "I'm charmed, certainly," I said and draped my arm over my eyes. "A ride sounds wonderful."

I felt a warm pair of lips pressed on my forehead and I froze. He turned and walked out of the room.

I slept for a long time, until I was awoken by a knock on the door. The King entered and I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was time for my escape.

"Are you ready for our ride?" The King asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

I grunted and got to my feet, brushing off the front of my dress. "Yes."

He took my arm and led me down the hall. Guards stood nearby but the King waved them away. Leading me through the halls and around corners, we finally went down a stairway and into the courtyard. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes and I blinked.

Two horses stood waiting for us, their reins held by grooms.

_I was not born for this life._

Taking a deep breath, I moved toward one of the horses, where the groom lifted me onto it's back. I gripped the reins tightly, for I was still not fond of horses, and because this was my time to escape.

The King mounted his horse and kicked the horse into a trot. I did the same and brought my horse up beside his.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" The King chuckled, and I saw him looking at me.

I didn't return his glance. "When I choose to be, yes." My eyes searched my surrounding, but all around me, there were only rolling green hills that seemed to go on and on.

"You are young, yet you seemed so unafraid." The King said and slowed his horse to a walk.

"Unafraid of what? What have I to fear?" I asked and brought my horse to a stop, finally looking into the King's face.

His face was unreadable, a mask of calm and sureness. "Afraid of being queen. Of being my wife."

The nerve of him. I snorted. "Fear of being a queen is wise. Only a foolish woman would be unafraid of the responsibility of being a queen. As to being afraid of being your wife, that is a sure falsehood."

The King was amused and looked down for a moment, trying to hide his smile. "Are you sure you are not hiding behind your strong words?"

His eyes were elsewhere and I took that second to kick my horse into a full gallop. "Yah!" I shouted and stooped low over the horse's neck. I watched the ground fly by below me and my heart raced even faster than the horse's hoofbeats.

"Halt!" The King shouted, in hot pursuit of me.

Leaning in more, the world became a green blur around me. Freedom was so close, I could almost taste it. "Come on, come on."

The King came up close and I kicked my horse, who was already foamy with sweat. We came to a brook and my horse hesitated.

"No!" I screamed, for this gave the King just enough time to grab my reins and stop my horse.

I panted and sat up, pushing my hair back from my face. The King was angry, his eyes dark and fierce.

Quickly as possible, I jumped down from my horse and fell to my knees. "Your Majesty, have mercy." Bitter disappointment filled my heart and I fought tears. Would he kill me? Would he lock me up forever, never to be a queen? Would he force me through some horrible torture?

He remained on his horse and I didn't dare look up at him. I could hear his breathing, could feel his angry gaze burning into me.

I trembled and felt tears threaten. Oden was gone, forever, and now I was facing the responsibility of being Queen of Norway. "My lord-"

"How dare you speak!" He shouted, and dismounted his horse. I tensed, ready for a blow.  
"I am your master and you do not speak unless I say you can!" He stood before me, but I knew not to look into his face.

My hair hid most of my face, and I was grateful, for I did not want the King to see the endless tears that were streaming down my face. But when I started sniffing, I knew that he knew I was crying.

He sighed and knelt in front of me, lifting my chin with his finger. "Forgive me for raising my voice, my lady. You test my patience." The side of his mouth tipped up into a smile.

I returned his smile before lowering my gaze once again. I wasn't about to ask for forgiveness for trying to escape. "My lord," was all I could say.

The King took my hand and helped me to my feet. "We'll walk back to the palace, I think." He led the horses behind him, his other hand resting on the small of my back in a possessive manner.

Once again, my eyes scanned my surroundings. The mountains were a good distance away, and I would be found before I could ever make it to them. I closed my eyes and saw Oden's smiling face in my mind.

_"You'll be fine," _I heard him whisper in my mind.

My foot caught on a stone and I tripped, letting out a squeal. The King was quick to catch me, his hands on my waist.

"It's best to walk with your eyes open, my lady," the King chuckled and made sure I was steady on my feet before releasing me.

I blushed and glanced at the King. His dark, curly hair and bright blue eyes were beautiful, his jaw defined and strong, covered in a light stubble. He held himself the way a king should, his chin raised without looking down his nose at those below him.

The King looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I looked away, embarrassed that he had caught me staring.

"How long would you like to mourn for your husband before we wed?" He stopped and turned me to face him, his hands lightly resting on my arms.

My heart started to pound. There was no possible way for me to escape and I had nothing to return to. "I will marry you in two days, if you swear to me that my family may visit whenever I feel the need to see them."

The King smiled and gave a slight bow. "Of course. I would never keep you from seeing your family. Cruelty is not my way. Is there anything else you would like?"

I shook my head no. "I only want a fair amount of freedom." I glanced up at the clear blue sky and breathed in deeply. "And one day..I will want your love."

The King reached out and stroked my cheek a gentle smile resting on his mouth. "You will have it, in time."

I nodded and started walking again. Deep inside me, I wished to ask him to always be faithful to me, but kept silent. If I couldn't give him a son, he would have to take another.

_Oh gods._

It was all so over-whelming. I would have to give him a son. I would have to rule when he was absent. I would be Queen.

"You are troubled. What more can I do to ease your spirit?" The King asked, his fingers brushing the palm of my hand.

A cloud passed over the sun and I shivered. The fall was almost over and winter would be upon us. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself and wished for a cloak.

"Let me see my family once more before we are wed," I said and stopped once again, facing the King.

His eyes searched my face. "You will not attempt escape again on pain of death. If you can manage to behave yourself for a few days, I will send for your family to come here. Once you have comforted yourself with their company, we will be wed." He lifted my chin until I looked into his eyes. His thumb ran along my jaw and over my bottom lip.

I trembled and lowered my head. "Thank you, your Majesty."

He moved close and whispered in a deep voice, "Thank me with a kiss."

My stomach sank. _Don't be a fool, Britta. 'Tis only a kiss. _My eyes closed and I tipped up my head, allowing him access to my lips.

Cupping the back of my head, the King brought his mouth to mine and kissed me softly. I frowned and pulled away.

"There is one more thing we must be sure of before we are wed." The King said softly and put some space between us. "Is there any chance that you are carrying your dead husband's child?"

My heart tightened at the idea of carrying Oden's child. Even though I never truly loved Oden, I had a strong affection for him. "No, I am not with child."

"Are you sure?" The King asked, and rested his hands on my waist.

"Yes I am currently..." I hesitated and blushed. "There is no possible way I could be carrying a child."

"Because you are bleeding or because you are unable to conceive a child?" The King asked with a sigh.

I glanced away, embarrassed. "It is my time of the month."

The King chuckled and we continued walking. "Then I suppose you want to be resting right now. I'll put off our wedding until you are finished."

"As you wish," I said and glanced out over the hills once again, feeling my throat tighten. I wanted to run and play like I had done only days before this. I wanted to forget that Oden was dead and I was going to marry the man who killed him.

Finally, we reached the castle and the King brought me back to my room. He commanded two ladies in waiting to stay with me to care for me.

"Is there anything you would like? Something to sooth you during this time?" The King asked as he stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed on me as I sat on the bed.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm not dying, your Majesty."

His lips tipped up in a smile, his blue eyes bright. "Of course not, my lady. I will leave you to your maids' care. Good day." He slipped out and shut the door behind him.

Sighing, I laid back, pressing a hand to my cramping lower belly. I asked one of the maids for food, and she left to bring me some.

"I hope this bleed lasts a long time," I murmured to myself and closed my eyes.

{}

That night, the King came again to visit me.

He seemed comfortable with me, and asked me if I was feeling well and if I needed anything. Once again, I told him I didn't need anything.

He took out a little pouch from his pocket and placed it in my hands. "Here are some herbs that ease the discomfort of womanly pains."

"Thank you," I said and he nodded. We were silent for a while, the popping of the fire and our breathing were the only sounds in the room. "Tell me of your family," I finally said.

"My father died only a year ago, as I'm sure you know. My mother died of childbed fever after giving birth to my little sister." He lowered his head, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I'm sorry to hear that, your Majesty," I said softly ad sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire. The King took his place across from me. "What happened to your little sister?"

"She died a few days after my mother. She would not take the breast of her wet-nurse," he said and glanced up at me.

Pity for him made my heart ache. "Do you have any other family?"

He shook his head. "My mother was a fragile woman and lost many babies, both in stillbirths and miscarriages. She nearly died giving birth to me. She conceived my sister next and you know the rest of the story."

"How many babies did she loose? Why didn't your father take another wife?" My questions might have been too harsh, but I wanted to understand his family."

"She lost four babies while giving birth to them, and another five long before they were due to be born. My father would not take another wife because he loved my mother above anything else." He stood and went to the hearth, leaning against the mantle as he stared into the fire. "I always wanted that kind of love."

I watched him, curious to know what kind of man he was. "Why did you choose me, then? Why would you expect the woman, whose husband you killed, to love you that way?"

He turned to face me, a small smile resting on his lips. "The land knows you, Britta. You are known for your care-free ways and your gentle, yet spirited ways. Not to mention you are known for your golden-brown hair and green eyes the very color of Ireland."

I nodded. "Fine, so I am desirable. I know this already."

The King grinned and laughed, sitting down across from me once again. "Tell me about your family."

My lower belly cramped and I had to take a deep breath while letting the dull pain fade away. "My father is a chieftain, as I'm sure you know. He is brave and fair, and I love him very much." I felt tears sting my eyes and had to blink them away. "My mother is the bravest person I have ever met and she inspires me with her strength and love." I paused again, then said, "I do not want to talk about them."

"You don't have to," the King said, his soft blue eyes meeting mine. "You don't have share anything with me that you would rather keep to yourself."

I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to thank him when he spoke first.

"Of course, once I am your husband- and you my wife- we will share everything."

All energy drained out of me and I slumped in my chair. I did not want to be anyone's wife, much less the King's wife. "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe I need some rest now."

The King nodded and stood, giving a small bow at the waist. "Of course, my lady." He went to the door. "I hope you feel better in the morning," he said then slipped away.

One of my ladies in waiting came forward and helped me out of my dress and into my nightgown, and I gave her the herbs to make me some tea.

I settled into bed and pulled the soft blankets up to my chin. Once my bleed was over, I would have to marry the King, which gave me about one week.

My servant came and gave me a cup of the herb tea, and I dismissed her. Once she was gone and I was alone, I stared at the tiny window and wondering how else I could escape.

There seemed no other way than what I had already tried. The castle was surrounded by walls. I could never escape on my own.

Sighing, I gulped down the tea and scooted down in the bed, closing my eyes to sleep.

I woke up suddenly, tears wetting my cheeks. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Oden's face was captured in my memory of the dream I had. His head had been cut off and rolled to my feet, where his eyes looked up at me. He had whispered_, "Save me," _and then I woke up.

{}

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review, please! Also, I posted a new story, it's a Beauty and the Beast fic so if you're interested, please go check it out! It's called Unexpected and Unconditional. Thanks for all your support, my lovelies! xoxo - Em**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The last days of my cycle passed and I finally had to tell the King that I was able to marry him. Of course he was pleased and said that my family would be arriving in one day's time.

The King had begun to trust me, and I was allowed to wander the castle by myself as long as I stayed within it's walls.

I felt like a caged bird, whose wings wee broken and unable to fly. My whole life I spent hunting and playing in the forests, and now I was being kept locked up in a palace with nowhere to go. Sometimes I just wanted to scream until they let me out.

{}

My family arrived and I was overjoyed to see them. My mother had me in her arms before I could blink.

"Are you well?" She asked and gave me a big squeeze before pulling away to look into my face.

I nodded, though tears filled my eyes. "Did you hear what the King did to Oden?"

She nodded and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry, my love."

I held onto her tightly and breathed in the sweet scent of my mother. Her familiar scent comforted me and I felt myself beginning to heal. My voice seemed frozen and I couldn't speak.

My mother released me when the King approached and gave him a nod, though I could see the anger in her eyes. My father and brother both bowed, though I could see my father was boiling with anger.

"Greetings," the King said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Welcome to my palace."

My family stared at him and tried to hide their anger. My father clenched his fists, his jaw set. I went to him and placed my hand on his arm. "It's alright, father."

He looked down at me and frowned. "Has he forced himself on you?"

I blushed and shook my head. It touched my heart that my father was so concerned for me. Of course, he was very protective of me and he was really holding himself back from hurting our King. "He hasn't touched me, father. He intends to make me his wife."

My father turned and faced the King. "You will wed her before lying a single finger on her."

The King smiled politely and gave a nod. His eyes were calm pools of blue, full of confidence. "Of course. I would have her no other way than as my wife."

I blushed and covered my eyes with my hand. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to see my family before I married this unusual man. How could he be so honorable towards me and treat me with respect, while being evil enough to murder my husband so he could have me? It just didn't make any sense at all.  
My heart was leaping in two directions. A part of me wanted to reach out to him and accept him, for he was a handsome man who had done nothing to harm me. But the other part of me wanted to run away screaming because he took Oden's head off.

My brother came to my side and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. "When will you marry my sister?" He asked the King, looking straight at him.

"This afternoon, with your blessing," The King answered, looking now to my father. My father glanced at me, his stormy blue eyes searching my face.

I nodded, though a tear rolled down my cheek. I forced the corners of my lips into a smile, though I knew my family would see right through it. They knew me better than anyone else in the world. Oden didn't even have time to truly know me. Mostly we made love and then spent the rest of our time apart. It was like I had already known that I would never love him, without really knowing it at all.

"You have my blessing," my father growled.

The King grinned, his blue eyes ever so bright. "Well then it's settled. Come, let's go inside and eat." He held out his hand to me and I took it. I noticed how my tiny hand seemed to disappear inside his large one.

We entered the dark hallways of the castle and the King led us into a dining hall, where a fire was lit and a feast of food on the table. I took my place at the King's right hand, and my father sat at his left.

I took some food on my plate and started eating, watching my mother's face as I popped some grapes into my mouth. Her face was pale and her hands shook as she raised a cup of wine to her lips. I could see tears shining in her eyes.

My heart clentched from seeing my mother unhappy and I wanted to assure her that I was well, though I hardly felt like myself. I felt like a shadow of myself, or like the true me was floating above watching as the fake me stumble around helplessly.

The silence seemed deafening as we ate and I glanced at the King, knowing the in a few hours he would be my husband and I would have to obey him in every way. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore and I pushed away my plate.  
My eyes took in the sight of my family. Toki seemed the same as ever with his blond hair and smooth face, which no hair had grown on yet, his blue eyes that perfectly matched our father's. He was a light-hearted and fair person, quiet around people he didn't know very well, while being loud and humorous with people he was comfortable with.

The King reached out and laid his hand over mine, and I glanced over at him, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "Are you ready to be my wife?"

My eyes widened and fell back to the table. I folded my hands in my lap to hide their shaking. _Oh yes dear, of course I'm rea__d__y to marry you, the man who murdered my husband. _"Yes."

"Good," he murmured and leaned close to kiss my cheek. His lips were warm and soft, gentle. The little kiss was sweet and was more a show of affection than anything else. I wondered why he was doing this in front of my family when before he was careful to keep his hands off me. Perhaps he wanted to show affection to me since it was, after all, our wedding day.

I took a shuttering breath and stood. "May I speak to my mother alone, my lord?"

He nodded and gestured for us to step out. I grabbed my mother's arms and led her out of the dining hall, where I leaned against one of the hallway walls. "Mother, help me. I am no maid but I cannot share his bed. He killed my husband and took away my freedom. I haven't seen outside these palace walls for days!" I paused and fanned myself with my hands.

She reached out to touch my hair, stroking it softly with her fingers as she knew it would relax me. "Hush now, my darling. Don't upset yourself."

"Mother, tell me what to do," I pleaded, grabbing her arms tightly. My heart was racing and I felt like I would have a panic attack.

"Listen, my dear girl. Be obedient, but tell him no if something is truly upsetting you. If you are willing and soft toward him, he will treat you with respect and care. I promise you." She brushed a strand of hair out of my face and smiled.

"Of course," I said and took a deep breath. I was being silly and immature. The King would share my bed and we would be husband and wife, and perhaps someday we could have some affection for each other. I could at least hope for that, couldn't I?

My mother and I returned to the dining hall, but everyone was finished with their food. The King stood and gave me a warm smile. "Are you ready to be wed, my lady?"

My mouth opened to say something, but no words came. _Already? Right now? _So instead I said what I knew was expected of me. "Of course, my lord."

He slipped his hand around mine and led me down many hallways, followed by my family. Finally we came to the throne room, which was a long room with stone walls, with a line of candles on iron holders lining each side of the room. A large wooden throne sat at the end of the room. It was beautiful, with a lovely carved back set with jewels.

My head was light as the King went to his throne and motioned for me to sit on the smaller chair beside his. I felt as if I was floating away from my body, so I breathed in deeply and pressed a hand to my forehead, but I sat.

"Guards, let in the people the court," The King said and the guards opened the door, and about twelve people stumbled in with a chorus of "Your Majesty."

"These are our witnesses," The King said and faced me, stood, bringing me to my feet as well. He didn't let go of my hands.

I glanced out over the small crowd of the witnesses and my family, finding my mother's eyes. She looked almost as confused as I felt.

"I now take you, Britta, daughter of Asvald, as my wife. I swear to be faithful to you and cherish you always," the King said and a man stepped forward, handing him a gold ring, which the King slipped onto my finger.

Swallowing, I closed my eyes and tried to stop shaking. "I take you, my King, as my husband. I swear to..." I paused and looked up at him. "I know not what to say, my lord."

With gentle fingers, he touched my cheek, his eyes soft and kind. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything more."

I nodded and he let go of my hands and we turned to face the witnesses. "I present my wife."

The witnesses cheered and bowed out of the room. I turned to the King and lowered myself in a ladylike bow. "Husband."

He wrapped his hands around my arms and lifted me up, then tilted my chin up.

"Are you going to kiss me?" I whispered, my lips tingling as I awaited his touch. My body was fighting my mind and heart, because I actually wanted him to kiss me.

"I am," the King murmured and tangled his hands in my hair. I shivered and raised my hands to his shoulders, allowing my eyes to flutter closed.

A moment later his warm lips were on mine, caressing gently. He made no attempt to force my lips apart, and was very respectful.

He pulled away and I opened my eyes, feeling heat all over my body. "Well, it's not bedtime yet, but I would like to have you alone. Your family will be taken to their rooms and you may see them tomorrow."

"Of course, my lord," I murmured and nodded, then walked slowly to my family, who were watching me with grim faces.

My father stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. "I am so sorry, darling. If it were any other man, I could have beaten his face in." He squeezed me tightly. "I wish there was something I could do."

I pulled back and shook my head. "It's alright. I'm still alive and breathing and that is what is important."

My mother smiled, though a tear rolled down her cheeks. "I love you." She wrapped me up in her arms and whispered in my ear, "Breathe through it, my little one. Just breathe."

Her advice reminded me of Aunt Halla, who told me the same thing on my wedding night with Oden. "I will, Mama."

I glanced at Toki, who looked awkward and flushed. I smiled at him and he smiled back, and there was no need for us to speak. I went back to the King and let me lead me out of the throne room.

"Would you prefer sleeping in my bed tonight, or in your bedroom?" The King asked softly as we walked through the dark hallways of the castle.

"My bedroom," I whispered back after a few moments, for my voice didn't seem to be working. My hands were sweaty and trembling, my heart pounding with regret. All I wanted was to return to my village and play in the woods and river again and forget about ever having husbands.

"You are troubled, tell me why." He glanced down at me and I lowered my head, embarrassed. We both understood that I wasn't a maid, no longer a virgin, therefore I should not be feeling so nervous. Almost all women were married to men they didn't love, so why should I be any different?

"I am not troubled," I lied and took a deep breath like my mother had advised me to do. It did calm me slightly. _You're a fool, Britta. You are being foolish._

Finally we came to my bedroom and the King led me inside, motioning for me to sit down before the fire. I do so, and tried to relax. The King took the chair across from me. He ordered a servant to bring us wine.

"My lord," I started to say but then the King spoke.

"You may call me by my name now. Call me Valgard." He smiled at me.

"Valgard." My voice was ever so soft, I wondered if he could even hear me.

We sat in silence for many long moments. My gaze wandered to the window, where the sun was only just starting it's decent off it's peak. I wished I could be outside, playing and running and climbing trees. Yes, I had been allowed in the garden, but it just wasn't the same. There is a wall around the garden.

The servant brought our wine and poured me a cup, handing it carefully to me. I thanked her and lifted the cup to my lips, taking a big gulp.

Valgard sipped his wine while watching the fire dance in the hearth. He set down his cup and rose to his feet, and walked around so he was standing behind my chair. I tensed, not sure what he was doing.

Leaning down, he moved my hair aside and kissed my neck, his lips warm against my skin. I gasped, and felt my body beginning to respond to him.

"Mmm, your skin is so soft," he murmured against my skin.

My heart was beating so hard, I feared it would jump straight out of my chest. "Valgard..."

He nibbled on my earlobe, then kissed his way back down my neck to my shoulder. But he stopped and moved away, and I listened to him take several deep breaths before sitting down across from me again.

Of course I knew my whole body was flushed hot and I tried to calm myself. I didn't want Valgard to know what effect he had on me. Taking another gulp of wine, I forced myself not to look at my new husband.

"You are truly beautiful, Britta. Now that I have met your parents, I can see much of them in you. You have your mother's chin and your father's smile," Valgard said and my gaze met his once again.

Time seemed slow, like each moment took much longer than it should to pass. Our eyes stayed locked on each other, and while I could see Valgard was eager to be intimate with my body, I was more eager to know if we could ever love each other.

"My husband believed that love wasn't the most important thing in a marriage," I said, my voice sounding strange, like it didn't belong to me. "But I do not believe that. I must be in love with the man who I share everything with."

"With time, my lady, with time. You will love me," Valgard murmured softly, though I knew he believed in those words.

I glanced away and sipped my wine, willing myself to at least try to care about him. After all, I would have to learn to please him in bed. "I think someday I will," I whispered back, hoping those words were good enough because they were all I had to offer.

Silence fell over us again and I tried to keep my gaze from wandering toward the bed. Sighing, I rested my chin in my hand and closed my eyes. What was happening to my life? Why did this happen? I never asked for this life.

"Britta," Valgard said and I opened my eyes to look at him. "Are you troubled?" He asked.

I sighed again and let my eyes close. That question was getting quite old. Why couldn't I just be upset? "I'm fine."

"Mmhmm." He didn't sound convinced.

Settled back in my chair, I opened my eyes and focused on him. "Really, I am." It seemed so strange to be sitting there just talking like this when we both knew what was going to happen quite shortly.

I watched his hands, one of which was resting on his thigh, the other curled around his cup of wine. My mind flashed with images of his hands on my body. Stroking my hair, brushing my cheek, cupping my breasts, moving lower. And of course my body began to react to those thoughts with wanting. _Stop that, Britta, _I told myself and shifted in my chair.

Suddenly the fire in the hearth felt too hot, the wine too sweet, the room too quiet. With a shaking hand, I set my cup of wine on the small table between our chairs and glanced out the small window. The sun was even lower now.

"Do you love me?" I suddenly asked, returning my attention to my new husband.

His eyes lifted as he stared at me, and his lips parted, then pressed together again, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as he pondered his answer. "There are many levels of love, I believe. I love my hunting dogs, but I wouldn't die for them."

I huffed and folded my arms over my chest and glared at him. "So you love me like your dogs?"

"That's not what I meant," he said and rose to come to me. I stood as well and looked around for somewhere to go, but of course, there was nowhere to go.

The bed seemed to take up the whole room, the bed that was now becoming one of the most familiar things in my life.

"Do not worry, Britta. We're not going to bed yet," Valgard said and stood in front of me. He smelled faintly of expensive spices and musk, and I could feel the heat of his body on my skin.

"If you're trying to make me nervous, it won't work," I snapped and frowned at him.

"I am trying to put you at ease," Valgard said slowly and I could tell he was losing his patience with me.

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of the bed. Where was the old me? The me that looked for the best in people, who only wanted to have fun, who laughed at everything? Where had that laughter gone? It felt like she was dead and I wanted to cry for losing her.

Valgard sat beside me and gently tilted my chin toward him. "I want your love and your trust. I want us to be close and passionate, and to be equals."

"How can we be those things after you killed my husband?" My throat was staring to close up, my eyes stinging.

"I am the King of Norway and if I want someone dead, they will die," Valgard said firmly, his jaw set in anger.

_Stop making him angry, it's not helping anything. _"And so I must forgive you."

"Yes." He let go of my chin and looked away from me. "I meant no harm to you."

_Ah, right. Only to Oden. Damn you, fool, you took his head clean off his body. _I didn't answer him. Best to keep my thoughts to myself.

My thoughts turned to my mother, how she was taken from her home and forced into a life she didn't want, yet she learned to be happy and to love. If she could do it, so could I.

Finally Valgard broke the silence. "I am going to leave for a while and your maids will prepare you for bed. I will return once you are finished." He kissed my cheek then slipped out the door.

One of my maids entered and helped me out of my dress and into my night-clothes. I sat on the bearskin rug in front of the fire and my maid brushed my hair until it was shining in the firelight. The brushstrokes were gentle and slow, and my shoulders relaxed, my head drooping. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open.

Next I washed my face, then my maid pulled back the covers of my bed. I slipped under them and looked up at my maid. She smiled at me, her eyes holding compassion.

A knock came at the door and my maid opened it, letting Valgard back in. My sense of calm disappeared and I tugged the covers up closer to my chin, sinking deeper into the bed.

The King had on sleeping breeches and a robe, but nothing hid his chest from my view. His chest was broad and strong, with a patch of brown curls covering his pectorial muscles, and a trail down his belly that led into his breeches.

Quick as lightning, my eyes flickered back to his face. A quiet smile rested on his lips, though pride shone in his eyes because I had been admiring his body.

"Do you invite me into your bed, my queen?" He asked with a deep and confident voice.

I swallowed hard. _Help me._

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you all are having a good weekend so far! Please leave me a review, it would mean so much to me! Love you all and thank you for your support. Review please! xoxo - Em_**


End file.
